Post Pone the Quest!
by Kitsunehi Nekomizu
Summary: An origional story about how Lavell ends up with her two companions.
1. Default Chapter

Post Pone the Quest!  
Lavell's story  
  
By Kitsunehi  
  
Origional characters, please don't steal!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ On Vill Villain Road  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vill Villain road was made of gold. It was pure gold, but Ruethens held no value for gold,   
only its color. A girl walks on this road. Her coat was a yellow and green combination.   
Its collar coverd half her face, only revealing two bright blue eyes. Her blue hair was made   
up into a bun, hidden underneath a very large hat.   
  
She seemed to be the only person on the road. Not many cared to walk on the road of the goddess   
Vill Vill. But this girl was a shrine maiden. Maiden to the water goddess Ramoto. It had been a   
few days since she had seen another living soul. It had frightend her enough so that she kept   
her dagger close to her hand. The girl dared not reveal her wings.  
  
The girl had been blessed with a good family. But she was cursed by the gods by having been   
granted wings. Sonrian's lived underwater, but her wings requierd her to live on land.   
  
But at the time this did not concern her. She had to get to the gate by nightfall. 


	2. Vill Villians Gate

Post Pone the Quest!  
Lavell's story  
  
By Kitsunehi  
  
Origional characters, please don't steal!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Vill Villain Gate. A battle ensues!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, she arrived at Vill Villain Gate. The golden gates were slowly being   
shrowded in darkness as the sun lowered against the horizon. The guards payed no heed till   
she was at the gate door.  
  
"Halt!" yelled a guard. " State thy name and reason for traveling Eldoron Way!"  
  
"I must get thru! It has thus been demanded by my patron goddess Ramoto!" the girl replied.  
  
The guards were highly trained to see truth, and thus let her through. On the way to the   
other side of the gate, she stated her name. It was Lavell Dazegeive.  
  
Before she could leave, a sudden explosion rocked the building. A guard yelled that some   
Kalderen soldiers were attacking. ' That's why no one was on the road!' Lavell thought   
to herself.  
  
A battle soon ensued, as it was fire versus lightening, the fight ruling in the Kalderen's favor. Lavell felt obliged to help, and muttered a water spell under her breath. "Waters arrow, quickly race! Dragon twister, set thy pace! Water Shadow!" The huge torrent of water cascaded onto the battle field, scattering many, and drowning others.   
  
One of the few survivors was a girl. she had the hair of a Kalderen, a fire red. But her eyes   
were crimson, instead of gold. Her ankle was apparently broken. Kalderen's need warmth in order   
to keep their bones from going brittle. the water had disturbed that balance, so many of   
them died form instant shock. But some could cope with it and still battle. The girl seemed   
quiet strong for someone her age.   
  
Lavell felt obliged to help her. Using a healing spell, she quickly healed the fire haired girl.   
The girl looked as if about to say something, but due to exhaustion, passed out.  
  
Feeling no longer usefull, Lavell left the battle field quickly. She made her way thru   
the demolished gate building to Eldoron way. 


	3. Elderon Way Captured?

Post Pone the Quest!  
Lavell's story  
  
By Kitsunehi  
  
Origional characters, please don't steal!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ On elderon way! Captured?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After three days of walking, Lavell realized she was being followed. She pulled her dagger   
close, and prepared to attack. But she was too slow, and quickly was pinned to the ground.   
" Wereve!" was what she remembered as her world went black.  
  
Lavell slowly woke up, and realized her neck really hurt. She could hear screaming in the   
distance, as two voices quarreled over some kind of privilege. She tried to move but couldn't.   
Lavell nearly screamed when she found out she could no longer move. She thought she was hearing   
things when the voices got louder.  
  
" You couldn't skin a deer if ya tried!" came the female voice. The light temporarily blinded   
Lavell, but she quickly regained her sight. In front of her stood a girl, about 5'8", with   
shoulder blade length hair made into a ponytail. The Mahagony color of the hair matched the   
green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue, sleeveles t-shirt over a black sweater with carpenter   
pants, and black shoes that looked like they bathed in blue flame.   
  
"Hey! She's awake! Hey Gi, or whatever your name is! Got the antidote?" the girl yelled. With   
all the noise, Lavell thought her head would split. Unexpectantly the girl popped up in front   
of her. She noticed the girl had to crouch in order to look into her face. With a big grin, she   
introduced herself. " The names Ru! How're ya? You were sleeping while standing. That's funny!   
Kinda the effect of the poison. Don't worry, you'll be ok shortly!" and with that, Ru stood up   
just as a guy entered. Lavell would have fell over laughing, had she been able too. In front of   
her stood the guy she heard earlier in a full surgical outfit. "Phe phurgery iph aphout tho   
bephin!" he stated in a calm manner. Both girls just stared. Noticing it had no effect, he took   
of the mask and restated. " The surgery is about to begin!" he repeated in an irritated tone.  
  
Lavell thought he looked alot like Ru, except he had light brown hair and blue eyes. But   
apparently his maturity was below that of a three year old.  
  
Gi pulled out a syringe filled with bluish- yellow liquid, not quite green yet. To Lavell's   
horror, it was Hydra blood. A syringe full of that stuff could kill her easily. And that was   
the antidote! She was gonna yell her head off, hadn't her vocal cords been paralyzed. Gi   
inserted the needle into her arm. The second the liquid entered her blood stream, she felt a   
burning sensation. Gi then left, leaving Ru and Lavell with each other.   
  
Lavell tried to think, but instead collapsed to the ground. Her muscels had just relaxed, and   
it brought her down.  
  
Later, she finally got up. She was served Niron, a Brilla octopus dish, and praised Ru, who just   
blushed.   
  
She then said her goodbyes to the two. She hoped to see the both of them again, after her   
mission was over. 


	4. Arson's way A companion joins!

Post Pone the Quest!  
Lavell's story  
  
By Kitsunehi  
  
Origional characters, please don't steal!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Arson's way. A new companion for travel!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavell walked on the foresaken road. It was called Arson's way because fire demons lived there.   
They would jump on unknowing victims, lighting them on fire. It was a cruel way to die,   
especially at night. It was her luck that she arrived at this place at night.  
  
She stopped when she heard a noise, ready to attack. Instead, she once again lands face first in   
the dirt. But her attacker didn't growl, but purred instead. Lavell turned over to see a ruethen   
sitting right there. The strangecreature glomped onto her leg, purring. ' She's clingy, like   
Ru' she thought to herself. "Ru?" she asked in a quiet tone. The creatures rather large ears   
popped up, and it look straight at her. At least she determined it to be Ru. But how did she   
turn into this? " Row Mow Meow!" Ru practically yelled in her ear. Ru knocked Lavell over, laid   
on top of her, curled up, and fell asleep. ' Just like a cat' Lavell thought.  
  
The next day, Ru proved to be quiet useful. She was a powerful mage, and used magic with the   
skill of a highly trained mage. Demons had no chance against her, until they came upon an   
Arstuk.   
  
See, an Arstuk is a three headed creature. One head has three eyes, another teeth, and one acted   
as a club. You need to use light based spells against it. But having no light based spells, they   
were screwed.   
  
Lavell turned away in disgust as Ru decides to tear it up. When she looked back a few minutes   
later, the creature layed there, in pieces. Ru was covered n black blood, and so they nedded to   
find water. Lavell stood several feet away, because Ru smelled like....... something really bad!  
  
They slowly made their way to Gaseivi's Temple. 


	5. Gaseivi's temple An unlikely hero!

Post Pone the Quest!  
Lavell's story  
  
By Kitsunehi  
  
Origional characters, please don't steal!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Gasevi's Temple. A deathly Trap! An unlikley savior!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The temple of the wind goddess was made up of pure white marbel. It shone in the bright noon   
sun, as Ru and Lavell came to their destination. The followers of the goddess were all garbed   
so you couldn't see their faces. They said the goddess was so beautiful, she would cry to see   
her followers ugliness. The goddess Gaseivi was quiet a narcissist, and jealous of those more   
beautiful than her.  
  
Lavell took Ru to the baths, and left the girl there to get herself cleaned up. She had to   
urgently speak with the goddess.  
  
As she came upon the chamber of the goddess, she noticed none of the statues had faces. This   
greatly disturbed Lavell, but this was no ordinary goddess. this goddess had been banned from   
Marine Mountain for defiling a temple to the Sapphire goddess. The Sapphire goddess was the most   
holy of the goddess's, and no one spoke ill of her. Only Gaseivi did. and so she was banned,   
like Lavell, from her home. But unlike Lavell, she was not allowed to leave the premisis of her   
temple. This greatly offended the goddess, for she could no longer visit all the temples erected   
in her honor. they had all been destroyed by her followers after they found out she had defiled   
the Sapphire goddess's temple form the humans. A majority of her followers were human.  
  
Lavell entered the chamber to find the goddess sitting on her balcony. She looked elegant,   
though her face had wrinkles, and her hair had gone form blonde to a matted grey. " Goddess   
Gaseivi, I bring a message from my patron goddess Ramoto, queen of waters. she wishes you well,   
and says that she shall visit by the the time all three holy moons are full, and the guardian   
moons black." Lavell stated in a monotone voice. the Goddess turned her head slightly in her   
direction. Lavell could see all the damage that had been done to the goddess. Her eyes no longer   
shone blue, but a dark grey. "Why?" was her only reply. She turned away from Lavell, and Lavell   
left.  
  
The warm water felt good against her skin, and Ru seemed to be having fun. Ru had mentioned   
something about edible bubbles. Lavell still refused to show herself fully to ru. she tought   
she would be disgusted. Lavell got up to go to the small waterfall. The cold water felt better   
than the warm water against her skin, and her once grey sacles turned brilliant shades of blue.   
Her hair grew, and shone a bright turquoise. Her once mishapen wings became things of beauty. They shone an eerie silver color, and the wing span was more than 10 feet each. She loved herself like this, hated it when she had to leave the water. The warm water turned her scales grey again.  
  
The bed felt uncomfortable, even though it possesed the softest sheets in the world. Earlier,   
Ru had pulled out a sweet smelling oil that she used for her scales. Lavell helped apply it to   
her back. She noticed that the dragon scales needed tending, because as Ru grew, they stretched   
and cracked. The oil helped against infections. After Ru fell asleep, she had applied some to   
her wings. The itch she had finally was smoothed. the oil smelt like Rose hip and pepper mint.   
But tit still did not comfort her. She walked over to the balcony.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, the goddess Gaseivi had planned to kill her. A lightening bolt headed   
straight for Lavell. But she was shoved back into her room, and an unnatural scream was heard.   
She looked up to see a dragon fly into the sky. It was a brilliant blue, and flew with a deadly   
aim towards the goddess. Blue Dragons were blessed with the skill to kill gods. The Dragon   
attacked, and deftly killed the goddess by ripping her apart. Blood covered its muzzle as it   
flew back to the balcony. It seemed to shrink as it got to the balcony. When it landed, all   
that was left was Ru. She smiled, took one step forward, and collapsed. Lavell just stood in   
shock.  
~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? Like it?  
  
If you do, email me at CitizenoftheWeak@aol.com 


End file.
